Leopardstar
|pastaffie = LionClan (Modern) , TigerClan (Modern) |death = Diabetes |age = Approx. 123 Moons (10 years) (at death) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: |namesl = Leopardkit Leopardpaw Leopardfur Leopardfur Leopardstar |familyt = Father: Mother: Siblings: Foster Mother: |familyl = Mudfur Brightsky Three Unnamed kits Shimmerpelt |mentor = Whitefang |apps = Whiteclaw, Hawkfrost |precededby1 = Crookedstar |succeededby1 = Mistystar |position1 = Leader |precededby2 = Oakheart |succeededby2 = Stonefur |position2 = Deputy |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Crookedstar's Promise, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Return to the Clans, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks = None }} Leopardstar is a sleek, dappled, golden tabby she-cat with unusual dark golden spots with piercing, round, dark amber eyes, thin ears, wide shoulders, thorn-sharp claws, glossy, thin, patchy fur and a long, winding tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Leopardkit is born to Brightsky and Mudfur. She is the only one of the litter of four to survive, as the other three are born dead. Brightsky also dies after the kitting, leaving Mudfur grief-stricken. Mudfur names her Leopardkit after the great Clan LeopardClan, hoping it would give her strength to survive. Crookedjaw comments that the entire Clan dotes on her, especially Mudfur. When she becomes an apprentice by the name of Leopardpaw, Whitefang is named her mentor. She trains for several moons before becoming a warrior, Leopardfur. She is on one of the patrols in the battle with the rats. After the battle, Crookedjaw asks if she and Sedgecreek are okay. Firestar's Quest :At a Gathering, Leopardstar announces Stormfur and Feathertail's warrior names as well as mentioning Twolegs being in RiverClan's territory due to it being greenleaf. After the Gathering, she lands next to a white SkyClan warrior (Clan leader, Cloudstar), seen only by Firestar. :Later, when Firestar is on his journey to SkyClan's territory, he believes that she would steal back Sunningrocks if she got the chance. In the Original Arc Into the Wild :Although she is neither seen nor mentioned in the book, she is appointed as the new deputy of RiverClan, by Crookedstar, due to the former deputy, Oakheart's death in a rockfall at Sunningrocks. Fire and Ice :Fireheart first sees Leopardfur in the battle at the gorge, when Fireheart and Graystripe are on their way home from rescuing WindClan. She witnesses the death of her former apprentice, Whiteclaw, while he and Graystripe were battling too close to the edge, and she then blames Graystripe, whom he was battling with when he fell. She promises that his death will be avenged. :Later, she attacks Fireheart in the battle between ThunderClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. She begins to attack him badly, as in suspected revenge for Whiteclaw, and is seen raking her claws along his belly, almost killing him. Fireheart looks to Tigerclaw for help, but the ThunderClan deputy makes no move to help, leaving Fireheart at Leopardfur's mercy. Forest of Secrets :Unlike her leader, Crookedstar, she doesn't like to cooperate with the other Clans and she has little respect for Fireheart at first. This could be because of the death of Whiteclaw in the previous book. She expresses grief over his death and has some bitterness towards Graystripe and ThunderClan cats whenever she sees them, even when they help RiverClan by bringing them prey during the floods of newleaf. Rising Storm :She still does not trust Graystripe, even though he is now part of RiverClan. Bluestar notices her hunting a rabbit when she and Fireheart are very close to RiverClan territory on their way to the Moonstone, but Leopardfur doesn't notice Bluestar there. Bluestar then tells Fireheart that Leopardfur had been more concerned about catching the rabbit than looking for enemy cats. :She is seen at the Gathering, asking Fireheart what happened to Tigerclaw, to which Fireheart replies that the matter is ThunderClan's business. Mousefur then shows up saving Fireheart from having to answer any more questions. :When Fireheart is struggling to drag an elder, Smallear, across the river, Leopardfur grabs them and pulls them to the bank. Leopardfur is later seen when ThunderClan stays with RiverClan after the fire in their camp. Leopardfur doesn't seem to like having another Clan in their territory, but she follows Crookedstar's orders and watches ThunderClan while they are there. Fireheart knows she will want something in return for letting ThunderClan stay in the RiverClan camp. A Dangerous Path :Leopardstar becomes leader when Crookedstar loses his last life to greencough. She chooses Stonefur as her deputy. :RiverClan attacks ThunderClan under Leopardstar's leadership and claims Sunningrocks as their own territory. While Fireheart is helping Bluestar, Leopardstar jumps at him, but Graystripe warns his friend and pins Leopardstar down, then releases her and apologizes. Leopardstar tells him to fight Fireheart or leave the Clan. Graystripe won't fight his old friend and Leopardstar banishes him. She threatens him when RiverClan is forced to retreat. The Darkest Hour :She agrees that RiverClan will join ShadowClan to form TigerClan. She is present at the Gathering when Tigerstar announces this decision, but does not speak. :Although she supports Tigerstar at first, she later grows to regret it, as Tigerstar begins to take control of her Clan. Leopardstar appears nervous before the start of the TigerClan meeting at the Bonehill and bows her head when Tigerstar scolds her for making Stonefur her deputy, since she is unable or unwilling to protect him. Leopardstar tells Stonefur that these are difficult times, and that as they fight for survival, TigerClan must be able to count on every one of their Clanmates, and that there is no room for divided loyalties. Leopardstar tells him to do as Tigerstar tells him, and does not defend her deputy when he is attacked and later killed by Darkstripe and Blackfoot, though it is obvious that she regrets his death. After a moments hesitation, she joins her warriors' triumphant cry when Stonefur is killed. :Leopardstar flanks Tigerstar during the meeting with ThunderClan and WindClan with Blackfoot and Darkstripe, but does not speak. After Tigerstar is killed, Firestar tries to persuade her to fight BloodClan, but she laughs mockingly and says that BloodClan would slaughter them all. She calls Firestar a mouse-brained fool and reminds him how Tigerstar died. Leopardstar reveals that she prepares to flee and sent out a search party to scout for territory beyond Highstones, but they have young kits and two of the elders are ill. Not every cat can go, and the ones that stay will die. :Leopardstar gets intent and asks Firestar if he would lead LionClan, admitting that she didn't have the strength to lead her Clan into battle. Leopardstar reminds Darkstripe that it isn't his decision to fight BloodClan and defends Tigerstar against Graystripe(though it states that her words sounded hollow) and orders Boulder to tell the ThunderClan cats how BloodClan came to the forest. Then she tells Firestar that she needs time to think, but agrees that RiverClan would fight against BloodClan and swears by StarClan. She tells Shadepelt to send out hunting patrols and begins to destroy the Bonehill. Before the battle against BloodClan, Leopardstar offers Mistyfoot the position of deputy, which Mistyfoot accepts. Leopardstar congratulates Firestar on killing Scourge and tells him RiverClan must go back to their old home. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :She appears at a Gathering, and reports to the other Clans that two RiverClan apprentices named Hawkpaw and Mothpaw have become Hawkfrost and Mothwing, and that Mudfur needs to take an apprentice, seeing as he's growing old, and that Mothwing might be the ideal choice. :During the intense droughts of greenleaf, when Tallstar asks her if his warriors can drink from the river on her territory because the moorlands are completely dry, she agrees, but only allows it until the next Gathering. WindClan keeps drinking from it even though it has rained many times, causing tension between WindClan and RiverClan. Moonrise :When Mistyfoot is captured by Twolegs, she is mentioned to be fairly surprised, and appoints Hawkfrost, her former apprentice, as temporary deputy. To the Clan's relief and to Hawkfrost's dismay, Mistyfoot returns. Dawn :She is the last leader to agree to leave the forest. At first she insists that RiverClan would be able to survive off of fish from the river, but the other Clans convince her that their territory would still be overrun by Twolegs. Before they leave, her medicine cat and father, Mudfur, dies, leaving the entire Clan scared and worried. Starlight :Leopardstar settles RiverClan into their new territory. She sends Mistyfoot on a patrol to find territories along with Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight from ThunderClan, Tawnypelt from ShadowClan, and Crowfeather from WindClan. Leopardstar and the other three leaders decide on boundaries based on the patrol. She appears unaware of Hawkfrost's exploits with Mudclaw, or Mistyfoot's trip to ThunderClan to warn them about Hawkfrost. Twilight :When Minnowkit and Pebblekit bring back Twoleg poison, she is shown to not really care that Leafpool is treating the kits. It is suggested that this may be possible because Ivytail, a RiverClan elder, died and she wanted Mothwing to have as much help as she could get to prevent more deaths. Sunset :Leopardstar creates tension between RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan when she and Blackstar demand more territory from them for RiverClan and ShadowClan. :During a Gathering, after threatened by Hawkfrost, Mothwing tells Leopardstar about a dream she had where a river had many stones in it, but there were two odd stones out. Other cats of RiverClan believe that Brook and Stormfur don't belong in RiverClan. Leopardstar gets angry at Mothwing for saying the dream in front of all the Clans without telling her about it in private first. Later, Hawkfrost describes to her what Brook did when she chased a squirrel over the border. Leopardstar seems reluctant to come to the decision of exiling them, but she eventually exiles Brook and Stormfur from RiverClan because Stormfur attacked Hawkfrost. ThunderClan takes them in temporarily. :She is revealed to be the oldest of the current Clan Leaders. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Her Clan comes to the Daylight Gathering. She welcomes Graystripe back warmly. Surprisingly, she is happy for his return, forgiving him for the death of her former apprentice, Whiteclaw, for his death at the battle at the gorge long ago, when Graystripe was only a new warrior. Dark River :She, along with the rest of RiverClan, moves from the island on their territory to the Gathering Island. It is later revealed that Twoleg kits were attacking them on their territory. Blackclaw had the idea to create a dam to make the river wider and keep the Twoleg kits away. She keeps Hollypaw captive when the ThunderClan apprentice comes to see what is wrong, fearing she would tell the other Clans and make them look weak, until Squirrelflight comes and takes her away. She makes Hollypaw promise not to tell her Clan what was going on. Outcast :She is the only Clan leader that doesn't send a cat to the Tribe. She may not have even known about the journey to the mountains that cats from the other Clans made. Eclipse :Leopardstar sends her Clan into the battle against ShadowClan and ThunderClan, with her Clan fighting alongside WindClan because they believe that Onestar is correct, that ThunderClan thinks every Clan is theirs and they keep accepting loners and kittypets in their Clan. However, she is not seen during the battle. Long Shadows : Sunrise :She, Blackstar, and Onestar go to see if Sol is in ThunderClan, and together they demand that he be exiled for all the trouble he has caused among the Clans. The trio deems that if they find Sol on ThunderClan territory the next moon, they will take him out themselves. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :It is revealed by Jayfeather that she lost two lives - one from a thorn infection, then another from an illness. :RiverClan appears the most weakened by the drought, since the river has dried up and the lake shrunken, so it is very difficult for them to catch fish. Leopardstar accuses the other Clans of stealing fish from the lake, saying that because the lake is water it belongs to RiverClan, and starts ordering patrols around the lake. She is very weak from her sickness, also losing some of her wisdom and good judgment, so Mistyfoot begins to take over many leader duties. :When Dovepaw goes to a Gathering and sees Leopardstar, she immediately tells Lionblaze, that she was the sick cat in RiverClan. However, when Firestar asks her and the other leaders to send two warriors upstream in search of the water, Leopardstar is instantly suspicious, thinking that if she sends warriors away, the other Clans would attack RiverClan. Mistyfoot takes her aside and talks her into it, although it is unclear if she is really convinced Leopardstar or just too weak to argue. RiverClan is somewhat upset that Mistyfoot stepped in and they said it made Leopardstar look weak. Birchfall comments that Leopardstar couldn't look much weaker if she were dead. :It is assumed by many warriors from other Clans that she will lose another life soon and Mistyfoot will have to take her place. Fading Echoes :Dovepaw uses her senses and sees a she-cat lying in the middle of the RiverClan camp. Leopardstar is dying of unknown causes. It is suspected it is either old age, or the illness she had caught in the previous book. After she dies, Mistyfoot becomes Mistystar and is in charge of RiverClan. When Mistystar and Mothwing come by to share the news with ThunderClan, they grieve. Jayfeather gets visions of her past. It is hinted at the Gathering after Leopardstar's death that she was in love with Tigerstar. :To the annoyance of WindClan, Firestar describes her as having the heart and bravery of the mighty cat she was named for. He also says that he had always admired her. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :She briefly talks in the opening of the RiverClan section. :In "''Leopardstar Speaks: A Deadly Alliance", Leopardstar gives her opinion on TigerClan and Tigerstar. She tells of how TigerClan seemed like a great idea to her, and gives many reasons, including the fact that there would always be prey and the cats would not have to spend time fighting each other when there were badgers and foxes to consider. She says that Firestar and Tallstar will join TigerClan to become the greatest Clan that roams the forest, and she will lead it along with Tigerstar. :Later on in her story, she says that the cats from ShadowClan are building a hill of prey bones, and that the hill gives her nightmares. :She is also mentioned in the "Significant Leaders of RiverClan" for being strong, proud, and fierce. ''Cats of the Clans :Leopardstar is described as a slightly insecure leader who worries about making bad decisions on behalf of her Clan. She hides this insecurity behind her otherwise gruff and aggressive personality. Her poor judgment in joining TigerClan (which she thought was best for her Clan) is the cause of this, and as a result, she is constantly second-guessing her decisions. :She is also described of being fearful and suspicious of half-Clan cats. This explains why she didn't protest too much when Tigerstar demanded that RiverClan cleanse itself of such cats, although it seems she was unaware of exactly what he had in mind and only assumed that the half-Clan cats would be exiled. Whether her attitude about half-Clan cats has relaxed slightly since then is anyone's guess. On the one hand, she makes Mistyfoot her deputy fully aware of the other cat's heritage and seems to value her strongly. On the other hand, she is very suspicious of Stormfur when he returns with Midnight's message, wondering why she should believe him and the other journeying cats at all when nearly all of them had connections to ThunderClan. :Rock also says that she would have protested against killing Stonefur but she was too frightened, not of Tigerstar, but her cats losing their respect for her; being afraid made her ambition cloud her judgment. Battles of the Clans :Leopardstar doesn't formally appear, but is mentioned several times in the ambush by the lake. She is mentioned by Blackstar that he wants her Clan to stop fishing off the Halfbridge. They are apparently attracting Twolegs' attention and ShadowClan is forced to hide in fear of being discovered by dogs. Leopardstar agreed that things would be different from now on, as if the bonds created on the Great Journey still existed as the Clans split. However, instead of stopping altogether, RiverClan patrols started to hunt at night, only creating new problems. After Blackstar and his patrol attack Mistyfoot's patrol, Mistyfoot explains how Leopardstar only promised that they would only hunt when Twolegs couldn't see them. Blackstar counters back, saying that she knew what she was promising and he gave her a chance to end the problems caused by it, and she chose not to take it. Blackstar threatens to attack RiverClan, letting all the Clans know that Leopardstar can't keep a promise. In the Short Stories and Plays Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :Leopardstar appears at the Gathering, where she admits that her Clan is starving because the lake has frozen over and they are unable to catch fish. Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :She votes that individual leaders should rule their Clans, after all of her Clan votes for Firestar. She questions them, that after several seasons of leading them, they shouldn't have voted for him. Mistyfoot says nothing was wrong with Leopardstar's leadership, the cats who voted wanted peace while the Clans were starving. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :In the beginning of the book, Mistyfoot is seen discussing RiverClan's food situation with Leopardstar at RiverClan's edge of the lake. Leopardstar is downhearted and dejected because even though the water has returned, the fish that RiverClan eats haven't returned yet. Mistyfoot notices that Leopardstar's normally golden fur looks dull and dusty, and her dark spots seem to have faded. Leopardstar continues, saying that she thought everything would be all right again for her Clan once the water returned. She dips her paw in the lake, and then draws it out and watches the water drip off her claws and onto the stones beside her. Mistyfoot tries to encourage her, telling her that the fish are bound to come back soon, but Leopardstar continues talking as though she hasn't heard. Leopardstar voices a concern for RiverClan, and she isn't sure what they could eat, because of the drought. Mistyfoot moves closer to her and is shocked to feel how thin Leopardstar has become. :Mistyfoot tries to convince her that everything will be all right again now that the beavers' dam is gone, and that they will all survive. Leopardstar dejectedly reminds her that Blackclaw, Voletooth, and Dawnflower all didn't survive. Leopardstar moans that she has to watch her clan starve to death because there is nothing to eat. She also mentions Rippletail, asking why he didn't deserve to come back from the journey to the beavers' dam, and whether or not he was even within range of StarClan. Mistyfoot again tries to console her, telling her that Rippletail will be honored forever because of the sacrifice he made to all of the clans. Leopardstar snaps that it was too high a price, and says that his sacrifice was in vain because the fish haven't come back and his Clan is no better off than they were before he left. :Leopardstar stumbles to her feet and begins to pad up the shore of the lake. Mistyfoot leaps up to help her, but Leopardstar hisses, shrugging her off and continuing to limp along the shore. Mistyfoot follows her at a respectful distance, thinking about how sick and weak her leader is. Leopardstar's strength has been worn down by thirst, hunger, and the normal effects of aging which Mothwing's medicine have no effect on. Leopardstar reaches the ferns leading to the RiverClan camp before Mistyfoot and pushes her way through them. Mistyfoot suddenly hears a cry from the undergrowth Leopardstar was in and bounds toward her. Mistyfoot finds Leopardstar slumped on the ground, eyes stretched wide and flanks heaving. Mistyfoot orders her not to move and sprints into the RiverClan camp. She calls to Mothwing, telling her to hurry and come, and Mothwing sprints to Mistyfoot's side and they both return to Leopardstar. Mistyfoot begins to lean forward, but recoils from the stench coming from her sick leader's pelt. She also sees dirt and dust in Leopardstar's fur, as if she hadn't groomed herself in days. Mothwing orders Mistyfoot to find Mintfur and Pebblefoot to help carry Leopardstar into the camp. When they arrive, Mintfur and Pebblefoot allow Leopardstar to lean against them and they half lead, half drag her back into the camp. One of Duskfur's kits, Podkit, sees them and asks Duskfur if Leopardstar is dead. Duskfur tells him that she isn't dead, she's just tired. :Mistyfoot, Pebblefoot, and Mintfur guide Leopardstar to her nest in her den and help her lie down. Mistyfoot notices that the shadows in the den already seem to be growing thicker, and thinking that it must be StarClan getting ready to welcome Leopardstar. As Mintfur leaves the den, he tells Mistyfoot to let him know if he can do anything else to help. Pebblefoot follows him out. :Mothwing helps to position Leopardstar more comfortably in her nest, and then leaves to fetch more herbs from her den. Before she leaves, Mothwing tells Mistyfoot to stay in the den and let Leopardstar know that she's there. Leopardstar's breath has grown shallow and wheezy. Mistyfoot crouches beside her leader and tells her to sleep well, that's she's safe and Mothwing is bringing more herbs for her. Leopardstar rasps that it is too late for herbs, and that she can already feel StarClan around her. Mistyfoot tells her not to talk like that, and that Mothwing will help her stay alive. Leopardstar grunts and tells Mistyfoot that although Mothwing has served her well, certain things are beyond even her skills. She tells Mistyfoot to let her go, and that they both should not fight this last battle. :Mistyfoot protests, yelling that she doesn't want to lose her. Leopardstar opens one clouded blue eye and looks up. She is in shock, and asks Mistyfoot if she is serious, even after everything that she did to her and her brother during her early days as leader. Mistyfoot remembers the old smelly rabbit hole she and the other half-Clan cats were imprisoned in back in the old forest when Tigerstar and Leopardstar had united their clans to form TigerClan. Leopardstar continues speaking, telling Mistyfoot that she had never deserved her forgiveness. Mistyfoot protests, saying that Tigerstar was to blame for the death of her brother, and that she had always been loyal to RiverClan, and to Leopardstar. Leopardstar sighs and tells Mistyfoot that her life has been harder than she had wanted, with the deaths of her brother and three of her kits. Leopardstar complements her on how well she has handled her heartache. :Mistyfoot says that she will still be able to see her kits in StarClan. and that they walk with her in her heart every day. Leopardstar strains for breath and Mistyfoot begins to stand up, ready to call for help, but Leopardstar relaxes again. Leopardstar sadly admits that she is sorry that she has never known the joy of having kits. She says that there was a time that she thought it may happen, but it was not meant to be. She continues, saying that it was probably for the best that it had never happened, and that she would have been very proud to call Mistyfoot her daughter. Mistyfoot was unable to reply; her heart was aching. She curls herself around Leopardstar, remembering her real mother, Bluestar, and how she had curled around her right before she died. Mistyfoot whispers in Leopardstar's ear, telling her to sleep now, and that she'd be there when she woke. : In the Tigerstar and Sasha Arc Return to the Clans :Leopardstar is seen on a RiverClan patrol that is confronting Sasha and her kits, Hawk and Moth. :Sasha asks for her family to become part of RiverClan and the patrol discusses it. Blackclaw thinks it is a bad idea, but Leopardstar lets them come back to the camp and shows them around. The next morning, she calls a Clan meeting and announces that three cats will be joining RiverClan. She offers to give Sasha her warrior name, but she declines. Leopardstar later makes Hawk and Moth into apprentices, taking the names Hawkpaw and Mothpaw. After a little while, Leopardstar speaks to Sasha again about taking on a warrior name, but Sasha is still uncertain. :One day, when Hawkpaw and Mothpaw are playing in a pile of bones, the whole Clan is shocked. Leopardstar tells them that the bones they were playing in were the remnants of Tigerstar's Bonehill. She explains to them all the pain and suffering that Tigerstar had caused them. :Later, Sasha tells Leopardstar that Clan life does not suit her. She understands and thanks Sasha for letting Hawkpaw and Mothpaw stay in the Clan. In the Warriors App :On Leopardstar's character profile, Brightsky and Mudfur are listed as her parents. Her defining moment is her defending her alliance with Tigerstar in ''Secrets of the Clans. In her exclusive trivia, it is revealed that she was born a drypaw, meaning she hated to get her paws wet. She confided in her friend Sunfish, who put fresh-kill on the far side of a stream to force her to get her paws wet. She forced herself to overcome her fear because she wanted one day to lead her Clan. Trivia *Leopardstar was in love with Tigerstar, which is why she agreed to join TigerClan.Revealed in the Sixth Erin Hunter Chat *She has mistakenly been described as a mottled brown she-cat.Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 23 *Leopardstar was born what her Clanmates called a "drypaw", meaning she originally didn't like to get her paws wet.Revealed in her special trivia on her Warriors App page *She has mistakenly been described as a mottled tawny she-cat.Revealed in Rising Storm, page 58 *Leopardstar died from diabetes.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *She has been mistakenly described with emerald eyes. *She has been mistakenly described with blue eyes. *It's been said that her and Mothwing are very close to the same color. *It is said that she once wanted to have kits, but never did. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Brightsky: Father: :Mudfur: Siblings :Three kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members Foster Mother: :Shimmerpelt: Tree Quotes }} References and Citations Category:Supporting Character Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Leader Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Supporting Character Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Leader Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters